She, Her, Herself
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: Dalam perjalanan menuju tempat janji kencannya, Gilbert teringat kenangan masa lalunya. STRAIGHT PAIRING. AU. Barter Fanfic. PruFem!Nes for Just and Sil.


**Disclaimer :** **[Character]** Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. **[Name]** Nama untuk OC!Indo © Myself.

**Warning :** OOC. Typo. AU. PURE Straight Pairing. PrusxFem!Nesia. OC!Fem!Nesia. Alur maju-mundur.

**Writer's note :** Fic ini sebenernya request fic dari **Just and Sil**. Tapi karena tingkat kesulitan chemistry pairing ini, maka aku mengajukan barter fanfic agar seimbang ^^v sehingga mereka membuat AmexFem!Ita untukku. Makasih banyaaaaak uda buatinnya multichap AmeIta XDD! Nama Indonesia di sini adalah Fianessia Putri Chantika. Panggilannya Nesia. Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Afgan 'Dia Dia Dia'. Tanda kurung siku-italic (_[blablabla]_) digunakan untuk percakapan di telepon. _Italic _untuk flashback. Kata 'awesome'-nya Gilbert aku ganti jadi hebat.

* * *

><p><strong>She, Her, Herself<strong>

by  
>Ryuna Ohime<br>for

**Just and Sil**

* * *

><p><em>[Dimana?]<em>

Suara lembut seorang wanita terdengar bertanya menyembunyikan kebosanannya menunggu. Gilbert segera memakai jaketnya dan berlari keluar rumah sambil menempelkan telepon genggamnya ke telinga. Pemuda dengan umur di awal 20-an ini cepat-cepat mengambil lalu memakai sepatu sneakers coklat sambil mendengarkan kata-kata halus nan sindiran milik kekasihnya. Dia telah telat 30 menit dari waktu janjian mereka.

"Iya, ini aku sudah mau keluar rumah."

_[Ya sudah, aku tunggu.]_

Gilbert memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku jeans. Dia mengambil sisir dari saku lain dan merapikan rambut peraknya sebentar sebelum keluar rumah dan berlari menuju halte bus. Sebagai seorang mahasiswa, tentu saja sebenarnya dia, seperti pemuda lain seusianya, memiliki motor sebagai kendaraan pribadi. Dia pun biasa menjemput pacarnya dengan motor itu. Tapi sialnya, karena jarang merawat motor tersebut, Gilbert harus merelakan kendaraan miliknya itu untuk diperbaiki di bengkel. Membuatnya kerepotan di saat seperti sekarang. Pacarnya mengajaknya ketemuan di suatu restoran untuk weekend ini begitu tahu motor Gilbert dalam masa perbaikan. Beruntunglah sebenarnya Gilbert memiliki kekasih pengertian seperti itu. Tidak memaksa minta dijemput seperti yang diminta kebanyakan perempuan pada seorang pacar.

Namun, sekalipun begitu, Gilbert bangun kesiangan hari minggu ini karena tugas kelompok untuk mata kuliahnya. Niat awalnya sih dia mau kabur dari kerja kelompok itu, tapi apa daya dia diancam tidak akan dibantu contekan saat ujian membuatnya yang selalu malas mengerjakan tugas ini hadir dalam kegiatan itu. Alhasil, sekarang ia berlari ke halte bus yang akan membawanya ke tempat sang pacar. Begitu sampai di halte bus, nampaknya dewi keberuntungan menjauhinya hari ini, Gilbert melihat bus itu baru saja pergi dan harus menunggu lagi bus selanjutnya yang biasanya datang agak lama. Dia pun mengirim SMS pada pacarnya untuk memberitahukan kondisinya dan hanya mendapat balasan singkat bertuliskan "Ya". Gilbert duduk sambil menunggu dengan wajah merengut. Dia tahu kalau pacarnya pastilah marah sekarang.

Di saat menunggu bus, ada dua anak kecil tampak berumur 8-9 tahun lewat. Anak laki-laki dengan badan agak kecil dibanding anak satunya menutupi wajahnya. Ia menangis dan ada beberapa luka di badan anak itu. Sementara anak yang lebih besar, perempuan. Mereka tak terlihat seperti kakak-adik yang berarti mereka adalah teman. Kemungkinan teman sekelas. Meski Gilbert tidak kenal dua anak itu, dia bisa memperkirakan apa yang terjadi. Pastilah anak laki-laki yang lebih kecil itu diejek ataupun dikasari teman mereka yang lain dan hanya anak perempuan itu yang menghiburnya. Memalingkan wajah dari mereka, Gilbert terkekeh ke arah lain.

Di saat anak perempuan berkata, "Jangan menangis." pada anak laki-laki, Gilbert teringat akan masa lalunya waktu seumuran mereka.

_"Jangan menangis."_

_Gilbert menoleh ke sumber suara. Dilihatnya teman sekelasnya, anak perempuan dari Indonesia, memandangnya cemas. Dia baru saja ditinggal pergi oleh 3 orang teman sekelasnya yang berkelahi dengannya di taman dekat sekolah ketika sekolah usai. Lebih tepatnya, mereka mengerjai Gilbert. Tas dan sepatu Gilbert diambil mereka. Gilbert yang marah memukul satu anak sementara anak lain pun mulai mengeroyokinya. 3 lawan 1. Gilbert pun kalah dengan beberapa memar di wajah dan luka lecet di tangan serta kakinya. _

_"Aku yang hebat ini tidak mungkin menangis!" bohongnya._

_Dia mengusap airmata cepat-cepat. Wajahnya terasa panas dan perih, badannya terasa pedih dan pegal. Kemarahannya telah keluar bersamaan pukulannya pada anak-anak yang menyerangnya. Kini yang dirasakannya hanya lelah dan sakit. Dia sangat kesal pada sekolah barunya ini. Karena dia memiliki warna mata yang berbeda dari para teman sebayanya sehingga ia diperlakukan berbeda. Yang dimaksud berbeda itu adalah perkataan mereka yang menganggap matanya aneh. Rumour tersebar kalau Gilbert anak yang tidak boleh ditemani dan harus dijahati membuatnya mengalami hari seperti ini setiap hari. Entah dia harus menyalahkan dirinya yang aneh karena warna matanya ini atau menyalahkan teman-temannya yang belum pernah melihat hal seperti dia._

_"Ya, kau memang hebat," kata anak perempuan itu. _

_Teman sekelas Gilbert ini memiliki kulit kuning langsat dengan rambut panjang bergelombang. Warna rambut dan warna matanya tampak seperti kegelapan malam. Dia bernama Fianessia Putri Chantika. Tapi, temannya yang lain memanggilnya Nesia. _

_Perkataan Nesia tadi mengagetkan Gilbert. Nesia mendekati Gilbert. Mata kelabu Nesia memandang lembut mata ruby milik Gilbert. Nesia menggenggam tangan Gilbert dan berkata jujur, "Seandainya aku di posisimu, aku hanya bisa menangis. Aku juga akan pindah sekolah kalau seperti itu terus. Tapi, kau tidak. Kau melawan mereka. Kau hebat!"_

_Gilbert tersanjung. Pipinya memerah karena malu. _

_"Matamu juga cantik. Aku suka."_

_Senyum Nesia ketika mengatakan itu tak pernah dilupakan Gilbert. _

Bus yang ditunggu Gilbert pun datang. Dia naik bus itu lalu mengamati kedua anak tadi dengan tersenyum. Senyum itu kurang lebih ditujukannya untuk dirinya saat masih kecil dulu yang tiba-tiba diingatnya setelah melihat kedua anak itu. Sayang, tak lama ia baru berteman dengan Nesia, Gilbert harus pindah sekolah karena wali yang mengurusnya pindah pekerjaan. Gilbert duduk di salah satu kursi dalam bus. Dia pun terkenang lagi pertemuannya dengan Nesia setelah 9 tahun tidak bertemu di dalam bus saat menuju sekolahnya waktu itu.

_"Gilbert? Kau Gilbert kan?" seorang gadis remaja dengan seragam milik sekolah yang baru akan dimasuki Gilbert menyapanya. Gilbert memandang heran gadis itu. Rambut panjang bergelomang diikat satu di bagian bawah telinga kanannya. Terdapat bunga anggrek bulan tersematkan di rambut gadis itu. Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut, gadis itu duduk di sebelah Gilbert. _

_"Kau kenal aku yang hebat ini dimana?"_

_Gadis itu tertawa. Suara tawa renyah yang enak didengar. Dia berkata di sela tawanya, "Kau sama sekali tidak berubah! Aku Nesia. Teman sekelasmu waktu kelas 3 SD. Kau tidak ingat?"_

_Ingatan Gilbert tentang di taman itu sembilan tahun yang lalu muncul dalam kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia tidak pernah melupakan Nesia. Malah ia selalu memikirkan gadis itu selama kurung waktu tersebut. Bahkan ia berharap tiap detik agar bisa bertemu lagi dengan Nesia setelah ia pindah lagi ke kota ini kemarin. Ia tidak menyangka ia akan bertemu secepat ini. Terlebih lagi yang tidak disangkanya adalah Nesia kini telah menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik. Rambut gelapnya tambah panjang, bibirnya merah bak mawar, senyumnya semanis madu. Jantung Gilbert berdetak cepat. Sangat hebat mengalahi kehebatan dirinya. Gilbert terpesona. _

_"Kau Nesia? Wah! Kau tampak hebat!" puji Gilbert. _

_"Benarkah?"_

_"Ya. Cantik!"_

_Nesia tersenyum manis. Adalah kebanggaan seorang perempuan mendapat pujian dari kaum Adam. Maka, tak elak Nesia merasa sangat senang. "Terima kasih!"_

_Itulah senyum kedua Nesia yang tak akan dilupakan Gilbert seumur hidup._

"Aku sudah sampai, kau duduk di bagian mana?" tanya Gilbert melalui ponselnya. Ia sudah sampai di restoran pasta, tempat janjian dengan pacarnya.

_[Dua meja dari paling belakang.]_

Gilbert segera ke arah meja yang diberitahukan pacarnya. Ketika dia sampai di sana, seorang perempuan berambut panjang hitam bergelombang dengan sebuah anggrek bulan tersematkan di rambutnya menatap datar pada ke arah pemuda yang duduk di kusi bersebrangan dengannya. Baju terusan berwarna merah polos serta bolero dengan panjang sampai siku membuat penampilan perempuan itu tampak menawan.

"Cepat sekali kau datang," sindir perempuan itu.

"Maaf, maaf, maaf," ucap Gilbert dengan tingkah pura-pura takut menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajahnya yang menunduk.

"Nih," perempuan itu memberikan secarik kertas ke Gilbert. Bill makan restoran itu. Tanpa kata-kata ia menyuruh Gilbert membayarinya. Gilbert memanggil pelayan dan membayar makanan yang dipesan pacarnya selama menunggu dia. Seusai itu, suasana hening. Pacarnya tak mengatakan apapun, Gilbert sendiri merasa bersalah sehingga ia juga tak bisa berkata-kata.

"Satu jam aku menunggu," ucapan itu yang memecah keheningan. Gilbert menunduk layaknya dimarahi meskipun pacarnya tak membentak ataupun menggunakan kata-kata yang jelas penggambaran kekesalannya. Ia berkata, "Maaf."

"Begitu caramu meminta maaf?"

Gilbert mengangkat kepala, mendapati pacarnya tersenyum jahil kepadanya. Dengan senyum itu saja, Gilbert tahu ia dimaafkan. Betapa lapang dada dan penyabar sekali pacarnya dalam menoleransi tingkah kekanakan Gilbert. Ia senang karena dengan sikap pacarnya itu, ia merasa ia disayangi.

Gilbert berdiri dari duduknya, berpindah duduk ke sebelah Nesia yang menutup mata. Gilbert mengecup pipi kiri dan kanan pacarnya. Sebelum mencium bibir pacarnya, Gilbert meminta maaf sekali lagi.

"Maaf, aku telat, Nesia."

.

.

.

.

.

**Terima kasih uda mau bacaaaa! Jika ada yang ingin disampaikan, aku akan menerima apapun itu X))**

**MAAAAAF TELAT PUBLISH! *sujud***

**Maaf juga jika tidak sesuai keinginan kalian, Just and Sil.**

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK UNTUK AMEXFEM!ITA-NYAAAAAAAA XDD [untuk Sil and Sic]**

**catatan : Jika ada yang ingin memakai nama Nesia buatanku, mohon beritahu atau beri credit ya. Soalnya nama itu kuambil dari Ori-fic buatanku. Terima kasih ^_^v**


End file.
